Untukmu, untuk dia
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Menangis dan tertawa untuknya, Hiroshi beruntung menjadi sosok kakak untuk kedua gadis itu. [3rd Project 26 #10]


0o0o0o0o0

**Barakamon © Satsuki Yoshino **

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kido Hiroshi, Yamamura Miwa, Arai Tamako, Handa Seishuu

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #10**_

_**I'm yours : Voice**_

**Untukmu, untuk dia**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Pemandangan laut pulau tempat tinggalnya bukan hal yang istimewa, sebaliknya karena terlalu sering melihat pemandangan itu, pantai dengan pasir putih yang membentang luas menyambut birunya laut di depan sana justru tampak membosankan bagi Hiroshi. Pantai yang dia lihat di provinsi lain saat melakukan study tour di tahun ke dua SMP dan SMA-nya justru terlihat lebih baik walau hampir penuh dengan pengunjung lain.

Bermain dengan anak-anak di sekitarnya sangat menyenangkan, menjadi sosok yang sereba tahu dan dikagumi oleh mereka itu memberi rasa bangga tersendiri untuk Hiroshi sebagai anak tertua di perkumpulan. Tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya juga adalah cara hidup termudah, rumahnya sendiri adalah tempat ternyaman, desanya sendiri adalah taman bermain terbaik. Hiroshi sama sekali tidak membenci pulau ini, tapi dia tetap ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencoba untuk bertahan di tempat lain.

Barang kali dengan begitu dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang pria yang dulu pernah tinggal di pulau ini juga, menjadi bagian dari perkumpulannya, bermain dengan anak-anak itu, dan membagi banyak pengalamannya bersama dengan Hiroshi.

"Hiro-nii, kau ingin ke Tokyo, itu benar?"

"Ah, ya. Aku ingin mencoba hidup di kota." Dua gadis di depannya menunduk, wajah mereka tersembunyi poni, Hiroshi tahu kalau disaat seperti ini Miwa dan Tamako tidak akan bercanda. "Kalian berdua, jaga yang lainnya, ya."

"Tidak adil." Satu pukulan dari kepalan kecil Miwa mengenai pinggangnya, ada sedikit rasa nyeri. Tapi Hiroshi tidak ingin marah atau membalasnya. Pukulan itu terlalu ringan baginya. Miwa benar, ini tidak adil. Saat yang lain tidak bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan pulau itu, Hiroshi justru pergi meninggalkan mereka, membebankan tugas sebagai anak tertua dalam perkumpulan pada mereka berdua. "Hiro-nii, akan menemui Sensei, kan?"

"Tidak tahu nanti."

"Kenapa? Hiro-nii masih marah karena sensei benar-benar meninggalkan pulau ini?" kedua tangan Tamako yang berpegang pada lengannya perlahan Hiroshi turunkan. Lepas dari dua gadis itu Hiroshi mudur dua langkah sebelum kembali menoleh pada pemandangan pantai di sisi mereka. "Hiro-nii.."

"Tidak." Hiroshi tidak marah pada Seishuu. Pria itu pergi meninggalkan pulau ini juga tidak bisa menjadi alasan baginya untuk marah. Nyatanya tinggal di pulau ini terlalu membatasi gerak Seishuu yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seishuu sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari selama tinggal di pulai ini, tidak ada alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama. Belum lagi gangguan dari mereka, anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawab Seishuu sementara tinggal di pulau, pria itu mungkin butuh waktu lebih untuk fokus. "Sensei tidak salah apapun, kenapa aku harus marah padanya?"

"Kau marah padanya!" Miwa menghentakan kakinya, maju satu langkah mendekat. "Hiro-nii, marah pada Sensei yang pergi begitu saja. Hiro-nii marah pada kami yang tidak menahan Sensei saat itu."

"Tidak, Miwa. Aku tidak marah pada siapapun."

"Bohong!" kali ini Tamako yang maju. Tidak sekeras suara Miwa saat membantah barusan, tapi Hiroshi tahu kalau Tamako sama seperti Miwa saat ini. Mata kedua gadis itu sudah basah, sejak kapan pastinya Hiroshi tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi mereka sudah menangis. "Hiro-nii marah pada kami. Jangan tutupi lagi, bahkan Naru dan Hina juga tahu kalau Hiro-nii sangat marah ketika tahu Sensei sudah pergi dari sini."

Bukan marah, saat itu yang Hiroshi rasakan bukan sekedar amarah belaka. Ada rasa sakit yang menyertai amarah itu. Hiroshi kecewa pada Seishuu, pada anak-anak yang membiarkan pria itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

Memang, bagi Seishuu mungkin dirinya hanya salah satu dari anak yang harus diawasi. Tapi bagi Hiroshi sosok Seishuu adalah tujuan hidup barunya. Kehilangan tujuan hidup barunya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum lulus SMA itu menyakitkan. Padahal Hiroshi sudah terpikir untuk tetap tinggal di pulau, karena ada Seishuu di sana, karena bisa bersama dengan pria itu memberinya banyak pengalaman dan perasaan baru, bersama dengan pria itu mengajarkannya Hiroshi pada cara hidup yang berbeda. Tapi sekali lagi, kehilangan pria itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Hiroshi hanya menjauh dari mereka sekitar seminggu untuk fokus pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum kelulusannya. Walau cukup terampil, Hiroshi tetap harus berusaha keras untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang membuatnya bisa tinggal di pulau. Hanya seminggu, waktu yang harusnya tidak begitu lama. Tapi dalam seminggu hidupnya berubah drastis.

Di hari yang sama dengan hari kelulusannya Hiroshi baru tahu kalau Seishuu sudah tidak tinggal lagi di pulau ini. Pria itu pergi tanpa pamit lagi—dan kali ini hanya padanya.

Orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya berpikir alasan Hiroshi tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat hidup karena belum menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai keinginan, tapi anak-anak di sekitarnya tahu betul kalau hal yang mebuatnya kehilangan semangat hidup bukan itu. Sama seperti anak-anak lain, kepergian Seishuu menciptakan lubang besar dalam hatinya, lebih-lebih karena Seishuu pergi tanpa pamit dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar.

"Aku juga rindu kok pada Sensei." Miwa dan Tamako tiba-tiba mendekat, tangisan mereka pecah tepat setelah memeluk pinggangnya. "Haha, kalian kenapa menangis?"

Pelukan Miwa mengerat, tapi Tamako mendongak. Sambil sesegukan dia bilang, "Karena Hiro-nii tidak menangis. Kami yang menggantikan Hiro-nii menangis."

Tertohok rasanya. Tenggorokan Hiroshi tiba-tiba terasa kering, dadanya linu karena jawaban yang Tamako katakan.

"Hiro-nii selalu jadi yang terhebat, memberi tahu kami banyak hal seru, mengajarkan kami caranya bermain dan menikmati apa yang ada di pulau ini. Hiro-nii adalah orang yang paling mencintai pulau ini." Dalam pelukannya Miwa mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang Tamako katakan. "Hiro-nii sosok kakak terbaik bagi kami, dan kami tahu sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah menunjukan sisi lemahmu pada kami. Jadi sebagai gantinya kami yang akan menangis untukmu. Kami akan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Hiro-nii rasakan juga."

Ah, Hiroshi bersyukur mereka ada di ruang terbuka, langsung bisa merasakan angin yang datang dari arah laut. Karena kalau tidak mungkin sekarang Hiroshi mungkin sudah tersungkur, ikut menangis bersama dengan dua gadis yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Terima kasih, Tama. Terima kasih, Miwa." Pucuk kedua gadis itu dia hadiahi usapan gemas. "Aku beruntung bisa menjadi sosok kakak untuk kalian, untuk Naru dan yang lain juga."

Mungkin benar kalau dirinya sangat mencintai pulau ini. Mungkin benar kalau dirinya marah pada Seishuu dan anak-anak lain. "Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan tetap ke Tokyo."

Miwa melepas pelukannya, dengan lengan baju yang dikenakan gadis tomboy yang selalu ingin terlihat keren di hadapan anak-anak lain itu mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya. "Temui Sensei, Hiro-nii."

Hiroshi mengangguk. "Hm, akan aku coba untuk mencari Sensei di sana nanti."

"Dan jangan lupa untuk mengatakan semua yang ingin Hiro-nii katakan pada Sensei. Marah saja, kalau ingin menangis sekalipun tidak apa-apa. Sensei pasti akan mengerti."

Terkekeh, Hiroshi kembali memberi usapan di pucuk kepala dua gadis itu. "Menangis itu rasanya sedikit ... um, tapi mungkin aku akan marah-marah padanya."

Keduanya tersenyum senang. Sekali lagi mereka memeluk pinggang Hiroshi bersamaan—kali ini tanpa tangisan, mereka tertawa senang. Walau Hiroshi tahu mereka masih merasa tidak adil karena harus ditinggal, tapi mereka tersenyum untuknya.

Mereka bilang Hiroshi adalah sosok kakak terbaik, sebaliknya bagi Hiroshi mereka adalah adik-adik terbaik juga. Untuk seorang kakak yang hanya bisa mengajarkan caranya bersenang-senang dan bermain saja, mereka mau menangis dan tersenyum untuk Hiroshi. Sungguh, Hiroshi beruntung memiliki mereka.

"Hiro-nii, kalau bertemu dengan Sensei nanti, bilang pada Sensei untuk menghubungi kami di sini. Aku, Miwa, Naru dan yang lain ingin tahu kabarnya."

"Tentu. Aku akan menyuruhnya melakukan itu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**09/02/2020 19:50**

Yuhuu~ salam kenal semua. Aku anak baru.

Jujur, Barakamon itu salah satu anime yang paling aku suka! Anime ini masuk list anime terbaik yang pernah aku tonton, mengalahkan anime besar lain—untuk aku pribadi, loh. Dan senangnya aku, akhirnya aku bisa bikin FF dengan karakter dari anime ini. Karena saking sukanya aku, jadi buat bikin FF dengan karakter anime ini rasanya susah. Ngga mau ngerusak karakter mereka soalnya.

Kebetulan aku cinta Seishuu dan Hiro. Aku suka Miwa, Tama, Naru dan Hina juga. Tapi mungkin kalo bikin FF Barakamon lagi nanti fokus di Seishuu sama Hiro. Maaf ya~

Oke, semoga banyak yang suka deh. Di bawah masih ada sedikit lanjutan. Silahkan dibaca.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Hiroshi terkagum-kagum saat mengikuti langkah wanita cantik yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai ibu dari seorang Handa Seishuu. Tidak aneh kalau anaknya tampan, ibunya saja cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hiroshi kagum, pemandangan taman dengan kolam, serta seberapa megahnya keluaraga Handa itu. Sejak pertama menginjakan kaki di luar pagar, Hiroshi sudah kagum dengan luarnya, begitu masuk dan melihat sendiri rumah gaya Jepang orang elit seperti ini Hiroshi justru merasa kagum Seishuu bisa bertahan dengan rumah kecil saat tinggal di pulau.

"Silahkan tunggu dulu, Hiroshi-kun." Hiroshi dipersilahkan duduk dalam satu ruang yang menghadap ke arah taman dengan kolam tadi. Mungkin itu ruang tamunya, karena tidak ada terlalu banyak hal, hanya satu meja panjang dengan bantal duduk yang sudah tersusun di sisinya. Tidak lama, ibunya Seishuu kembali membawakan teh serta kue kering untuknya. "Akan aku panggilkan Sei-san."

Sambil menunggu Hiroshi mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Ada beberapa pajangan kaligrafi yang tergantung di dindingnya, sangat indah—bahkan untuk Hiroshi yang tidak begitu mengerti tentang kaligrafi sekalipun pajangan-pajangan yang ada di sana terlihat sangat menarik.

Ada satu pajangan yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Berbeda dengan yang lain, pajangan kaligrafi ini bukan bentuk tulisan asli di atas kertas melainkan sebuah foto. Terbingkai rapih, berdiri di rak yang ada pada pojok ruang. Hiroshi harus berdiri dan mendekat untuk bisa melihat jelas apa yang tertulis dalam foto itu. Dan ketika Hiroshi tahu nama siapa saja yang ada di dalam kaligrafi itu tubuhnya kaget berkat tepukan dari belakang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hiro."

"Sensei.."

"Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan sampai di Tokyo? Oh, kau tidak tersesakan?"

Ingin Hiroshi pertanyakan kenapa namanya dan nama anak-anak yang lain ada dalam foto itu. Ingin rasanya Hiroshi langsung mengeluarkan semua kata yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Seishuu saat itu juga. Tapi bibirnya kelu, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Jadi kakinya bergerak mendekat, kedua tangannya yang bergantung lemas langsung mengurung tubuh pria yang dia rindukan itu dalam pelukannya.

_Ah, akhirnya. _

"..akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Sensei."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
